Passion
by FallenStarof96
Summary: ShikaTema. Temari came over to take out her frustration on Shikamaru but it leads to something more intimate with her lazy, SOB boyfriend. There is a reason for the rating. One-Shot


Shikamaru was finally able to relax after his return from the week-long mission he'd been on. Trekking through dense jungle was not his idea of fun. Having finished his task he started home, only to be forced to stop and help another group of ninjas with their mission. The group was unskilled and barely trained, annoying Shikamaru more every minute. Finally returning to his village he was immediately questioned on why he returned a day late. Being a man of few words Shikamaru waited till the hokage had finished ranting on and on to explain why he'd been sidetracked. He smirked a bit when he remembered the embarrassed and slightly annoyed expression on Tsunade's when she realized how she'd overreacted. The entire ordeal had been rather troublesome and Shikamaru was looking forward for the next few days when he could relax and laze about all day long.

Having just started to drift to sleep, Shikamaru was once again wide awake at the sound of the door to his home sliding shut behind someone. It was dark and the one candle he'd lit didn't give off much light, he could see the general shape of a person but shadows concealed the person's identity from his inquisitive gaze.

"Whoever you are, you better make this quick. I am very busy" He sighed, not bothering to sit up as he resisted the urge to tell off the person who dared interrupt his sleep.

"Oh are you?" a sarcastic voice countered back, "busy sitting on your ass, like the lazy S.O.B. that you are."

Shikamaru knew that voice, and while he would normally enjoy her company, he was already running low on patience and didn't need her adding to it. He shifted on his low-lying bed till he was leaning against the wall behind him.

"What do you want, Temari?" he asked, hoping to get to the bottom of whatever she wanted quickly and return to sleep. Temari stepped away from the sliding door, her face contorted in an annoyed sneer as she took in his lethargic form.

"Just thought I'd drop in to say hello, since it **has **been a week and we are **dating**, or did you forget?" she scoffed, trying to hide how much she'd actually missed him. She just didn't understand why she suddenly felt so clingy; she used to be so independent. So here she was, taking her frustration out on him.

Shikamaru remained seemingly unfazed, his eyes sliding up and down her body, taking her in. Her blonde hair was pulled into its usual four ponytails, her ninja band keeping the flyaway bangs out of her eyes. Her eyes were a sea-green color, ironic given that she'd grown up in the desert, miles and miles from any water. He could tell she was thinking about something else at the moment and took the opportunity to continue studying her. She wore her black kimono, the neckline revealing both her collar bones and a fair amount of cleavage. She had the red sash tied tightly around her waist, highlighting the curve from her thin waist to her wide hips. Only a few inches below that the slit on the right side of her kimono began, revealing the mesh armor on her thighs. The dress stopped halfway down her shins, another piece of mesh armor covering both her shins. The skin he could see was slightly tanned, most likely from her latest trip to see her brothers, and appeared smooth. Her feet were bare, having probably left her sandals outside so as not to dirty his living quarters. His eyes followed her curves as his gaze went back up her body, taking in her half-gloved hands and mesh covered forearms, her average sized chest and defined collar bones, and the absence of the red straps that held her giant fan tightly against her back, which was probably with her shoes.

He'd be lying if he claimed that he didn't find her appearance attractive but he'd never freely admit that garment defined her best assets in the most delicious ways. If it was up to him he'd know what she looked like underneath, what she looked like lazing around in his bed after they'd-. _No. I need to stop this line of thought before she notices. _

With that he was once again brought back to reality, wondering just how long she'd been lost in her own thoughts. Glancing at her face he could see that she was still distracted by her thoughts. Trying to figure out how to break her trance he moved to sand up.

The sudden movement startled Temari out of her thoughts, a horrified look spread across her face as she saw that he was heading towards her. When he was only a few feet away she took a step back,

"What are you doing?" she asked, confused as to why he would 'waste energy' getting up. Her voice had taken a panicked tone as her back hit the wall behind her, with him quickly closing in she was effectively trapped.

"Well," he paused, thinking of how to calm her," like you said, we are dating. I'm just trying to greet you the way any guy would greet his girl." He finished, t_hat 'his girl' thing should get a rise out of her._ And just like he planned she went from panicked to offend in a split second.

"What do you mean 'his girl'? So now I'm your property!" she asked, disbelieving he would actually say such a thing.

He smirked at her incredulous expression and moved even closer, placing a hand on the wall on either side of her head. He was a good head taller than her now so he was forced to lean in pretty far before he was eye level with her. Their faces were only a few inches away now, breathing each other's air.

This close she could see into the depths of his brown eyes. The corner of his mouth turned up at the corner, as he leaned in even closer. Believing that he was going to kiss her, Temari closed her eyes and waited. He saw this as an opportunity, changing his path till his lips were pressed gently against her pulse point. The startled gasp that came from above him, she felt him smirk against her neck, enjoying the fact that he'd caught her off guard. He continued to trail kisses back along her jaw, down her neck, nipping softly just above her collar bone, and then kissing his way back up her neck, jaw, and finally placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Temari was startled by this turn of events. These kisses were soft and gentle, so unlike the rough, spur of the moment ones they'd shared before, often just a way for him to get her to stop talking. Deciding to enjoy this seemingly random burst of affection, something she rarely got from her stoic boyfriend, she lifted her arms to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"How about we get comfortable?" Shikamaru suggested when he finally pulled back for air. He didn't get an answer, not that he was expecting one as they were both trying to catch their breath, and proceeded to pull her with him as he backed up till he felt the edge of his bed hit the back of his calves. Still kissing and hoping that she wouldn't stop him, and leave him with blue balls once again, he pulled her with him as he laid down on his bed, her resting on top of him.

Temari panicked for a moment when she realized she was laying on top of him, on his bed. He felt her stiffen but she quickly squashed any reservations and just relaxed into the kiss. He continued to kiss her, her mouth, jaw, neck, and the revealed skin of her chest. Temari was barley cognizant of the world beyond her and Shikamaru as he pulled her hair out of the ponytails. She deepened the kiss, deciding to take some control back.

Shikamaru relaxed as he felt her take control, he allowed her to, and began running his fingers through her now loose hair. Temari shifted till she was on her knees, straddling his hips, with one hand on his right shoulder and the other latched onto the back of his head. She pressed her body tight against his, their tongues tangled together. She let out a soft moan when she felt his hands move from her hair; sliding down her neck and shoulders, one stopped at the small of her back, pulling her close, as the other continued until it gripped her thigh, hiking it up around his waist, and then moved back up to cup her firm rear.

They were both starting to heat up from the effort of their activity, they'd been going hot and heavy for a while when Temari tried something new. With her body now pressed tightly against his, every inch of her body in contact with his, she experimentally rolled her hips against him. She smiled against his lips when he groaned, but felt it slip when something stiff began pushing against her leg. Startled she pulled back, her eyes wide as she looked into his.

Shikamaru recognized the hesitant look in her eyes and began rubbing her back, trying to calm her before he spoke.

"Temari, it is okay if you want to stop, if you're not ready…" he searched for the right words, "it is okay." He was never sure how to tell her, how to explain that he'd never force her into anything. He'd learned respect for women from his father, and while he'd never paid mind to other girl's petty insecurities, this was Temari and she…she was worth the trouble.

"You're worth it." He murmured not realizing he was talking out loud. But Temari heard it.

"I'm worth what?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer. Realizing he'd spoken out loud Shikamaru was forced to explain his feelings, something he was not comfortable with.

"You're worth all the trouble you cause." He began, and then realizing just how bad that might sound he tried to explain it better. "I'd do anything for you, and whatever you need I'll do it for you. If you need me to wait I will because…" he didn't want to bare his sole but he'd already gotten started and he'd be damned if he didn't finish what he started. "Because I love you Temari."

It was quiet for a few moments, Shikamaru was focused on the strand of hair between he fingers as he wound and unwound it around his finger. He felt stupid and refused to meet her eyes. Temari, having just recovered from the shock of actually hearing him admit to having feelings, knew what needed to happen now. One hand pulled his pony tail out, fingers running through it, while the other moved to cup his chin, forcing him to look at her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank you, Shika, and I am ready." She leaned in placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

Shikamaru was still recovering from his display of emotion, so Temari decided she'd have to get things started. First she slipped off her half gloves, throwing them behind her, and then untied the sash of her kimono and draping it over Shikamaru shoulders. She didn't have to worry about undressing him just yet, as he'd been sleeping he was already shirtless, his broad chest with strong arms and defined abs on display. So she just continued to remove her own clothes. She pulled open her kimono, revealing her tight purple tank top, cropped just above her belly button. She noticed Shikamaru's eyes go wide as he took in this and her matching panties. She slipped off both mesh pieces on her legs and the slipped her kimono halfway down her arms, revealing her shoulders and upper arms but leaving the garment on as a bit of a tease.

She reached up, placing a hand on either side of his face and pulled him into a deep kiss, he immediately reacted, reaching for her shoulders. Not breaking the kiss he began to slide the kimono the rest of the way off. Once done he began running his hands all over her body, her hands doing the same to his. Both were getting excited in anticipation of what was going to happen; now heatedly making out. Tamari gripped his shoulders tightly as he ran his hands up the flat plains of her stomach to come to rest on the cotton fabric straining over her full chest, giving them a light squeeze.

Shikamaru sat up so they were both sitting up on his bed. He moved quickly, pressing her up against the wall next to the bed. Using his shadow manipulation he held her hands above her head. He returned to the hem of her tight top and began peeling it off her body, over her head and up her arms till he could get it completely off her and fling it across the room. Surprising Temari, the first thing he did was kiss her tenderly, pushing his naked chest against hers, pushing her against the wall.

Both groan in disappointment when they had to finally pull away, but Shikamaru was now greeted with the chance to see Temari's chest without any troublesome clothing. Looking down he saw that they were pale, perfectly round and he knew from earlier that they fit perfectly in his hands. Her nipples were pink and slightly raised from either the coolness of the room or the excitement she was feeling, or both. Shikamaru leaned over and took one pert nipple in his mouth, sucking lightly, pulling a groan from Temari's lips. After a few minutes he switched to the other breast, giving it a similar treatment. When he was finally done he was met with a playful look from Temari. It seemed to ask _'Are you done yet?'_ and perfectly matched her expression, but the noises she'd been making proved just how much she'd enjoyed that.

Shikamaru was ready to continue, and he slid his hands down her sides till he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of her lacy panties. He looked to her for the ok before pulling them down her shapely legs. He was now able to see her in all her glory, thin waist giving way to her wide hips and shapely rear. Temari needed to be on level ground with him, so she moved to remove his pants. He allowed her to do so, knowing it would keep her confident in her decision. She pushed the shorts down, having to lift them over his erection, standing at attention when it was released from the pants. Temari was mesmerized for a moment, taking him in like he had done with her chest. She tried to push him back and give him the same attention he'd given her, but he stopped her, shaking his head.

While Shikamaru was thrilled at the thought of her giving him head he didn't want this to be about him, this was for her and that would be what he focused on this time, there'd be time for other things later on. He pulled her tight against him, feeling her nipples harden against his chest. She kissed him passionately, fighting off her nerves, when she felt his head bob against her crotch.

Continuing the kiss, Shikamaru pushed her down on the bed, hovering over her. He continued kissing her and touching her all over, trying to calm any nerves she was having.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked one final time, praying that she would be.

"Of course, stupid." She answered in her true confidence.

Shaking his head he kissed along her jaw to the place where her neck and shoulder met.

"Troublesome woman." He whispered against her skin before pulling back to look at her.

He was anxious about what they were about to do, also afraid to hurt her. Reaching down he rolled on a condom from his bedside drawer and positioned himself at her entrance, feeling the heat and dampness radiating off of her. Looking in her eyes and holding that eye contact he pushed forward, quickly breaking her barrier, feeling some pride at being the first, and holding onto her tightly.

Temari winced at the pain, dampness collecting in her eyes as she stretched to fit him. Letting out a breath she nodded, telling him to move, as she rolled her hips against his. He began thrusting, feeling her tight wall grip him like a vice. As he began moving faster and once again claimed her lips. He knew he was quickly losing control, her warm, wet walls squeezing him tight as he slid in and out. He began kissing her deeply, their tongues tangling as soft gasps and moans escaped both their mouths. Reaching between them Shikamaru began rubbing her clit in a circular motion. He could feel her breath quicken and her walls tighten. She began making soft mews as she got closer to release and with one final thrust she yelled his name, the hand that had found its way into his hair pulling roughly as the nail of the other hand dug into his shoulder, leaving crescent shape marks on his skin. Shikamaru followed soon after her, her contracting walls finishing him off with a loud groan.

Both shook in the aftermath, Shikamaru dangerously close to collapsing on top of her. Moving quickly he rolled, pulling her on top of him. Just as he was about to drift off she lifted her head from his chest.

"Shikamaru, could you get me some water, and my panties if you could find them." She asked, looking up at him bashfully from underneath her eyelashes. Groaning he got up, removed the used condom and pulled on his boxers. Walking over to the sink he got a glass of water and picked up her panties from their place on the floor. He handed her the panties first, taking advantage of the view to watch her slip them back on, then the glass of water. She drank it all in a few gulps placing it on the nightstand and pulling him into the bed. Once he was in with her she rested her head on his chest and cuddle closer to him. He pulled the blankets up over their near naked bodies and wrapped her tightly in his arms, holding her against his body.

Shikamaru allowed his eyes to slip closed, exhausted with everything. Looking up at him Temari placed a small peck on his chest and whispered in his ear, thinking he was already asleep. Shikamaru was still slightly aware and smirked at what he heard. Tightening his hold on her, he finally understood why his father married his mother. Seeing the soft side of Temari, and knowing she was worth the trouble, he replied,

"I love you too. Troublesome girl."


End file.
